


new experience

by scandalous



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time Topping, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Will and Molly try something new.
Relationships: Molly Graham/Will Graham
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020, Prompt Table Challenge: Sexy and Kinky, fan_flashworks





	new experience

**Author's Note:**

> **fffc's 100th special:** under  
>  **sexy and kinky @ creativechallenges:** first time topping  
>  **fan flashworks:** butt
> 
> enjoy!

"I've never done this before," Molly tells him as she fiddles with the harness, making sure it wraps around her pelvis comfortably, the dildo wielded in between her legs not too big, but not small either. "I'm… are you sure… about this, Will?"

Will smiles at her warmly, showing his teeth. "Yes, baby, I'm more than sure. I'm sure you'll just love havin' me under you, anyway. Won't you?"

She gives him a coquettish tilt of the head, shrugs. "I don't know, babe, I've always like riding you, anyway." 

"Well, now you get having me under you in a _different_ way," he offers.

"That does sound fun. I'll just… uh… we've done anal before, so it's just the same preparation, right?"

"Yep," he replies. "Just you doing it to me, not the other way around. Just… lube's there, okay?"

She laughs softly. "God, this is so weird," she says as she dribbles lube into her fingers. "But I'm sure we'll enjoy it. Well, at least you'll enjoy it. My dick's fake."

Will laughs hard at that. "Sorry," he replies. "I'll pay it back to you, I promise. Will eat you out until you forget your name and everythin'."

"Ooh," she says as she pushes a finger into him; Will gasps and immediately goes lax against the bed. "You've got a very good mouth, babe, you know that."

"Yes, I do know that," he says, rather petulantly, as he squirms back against Molly's fingers. "Come on, hurry up," he whines.

"Don't be so impatient," she scolds, but after stretching him out she does pull her fingers out, stroking the dildo with lube as she looks at the scene before her. Will lays on his back with his legs spread, his cock hard and unattended, and he looks beautiful. "You look gorgeous like this," she says as she presses the dildo against his hole.

"Oh, do I now?" he says, fluttering his lashes, before a moan leaves him as she penetrates him.

She grunts as she bottoms out and slowly starts to thrust in and out of him, watching the way he starts to moan and whimper, wriggling against the fake cock.

She can't help but smile at him, caress his cheek lovingly.

"I think I definitely like topping," she says.

He doesn't reply; he only lets out a quiet, desperate moan.

And so she goes on, fucking into him with ease.


End file.
